Quartet
by Aquila Corax
Summary: Sirius is a freelance cellist making his living on the streets.  Remus is a violist in the Aesti Quartet.  Their two paths cross and each must learn from the other or else the music will die.  SiRem AU
1. Mozart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: Slight swearing, SiRem, and a fair amount of musical references. If they're too confusing let me know. I'll change.

Chapter 1

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, but she should be here soon."

Remus sighed heavily and slid further down in his chair. His fingers drummed against the front of his century old viola. It was the most precious thing he owned.

"Where the bloody Hell is she? We were supposed to begin at 1:30. Andy better have a damn good excuse when she gets here." He was getting exasperated with Andromeda, their second violinist.

Sera closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "I'm sure she's just running late because of the cellist."

Remus glared at the first violinist. "James was never late. If anything he was here before any of us. I still can't believe he left just because of Lily." Remus did adore Lily, but he hated the fact that his best friend had been taken away.

"Remus, you know as well as I do that if the London Philharmonic came calling, you would swim across the Atlantic to be there. How could he have turned down the job, especially with a baby on the way?"

He knew better than to argue. He grabbed the neck of his viola and stretched his arms. When he pulled them back he checked the time. "It's bloody 1:40! This cellist better be amazing or else I'm leaving."

"Yes Remus. We all know the laws of the instrumentalist. 'If you're early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late. And if you're late, you're kicked out."

Remus finished the mantra, then continued. "I know that, but for the love of-"

He was interrupted by a slam of the stage door and a call of "We're here!" Remus glanced at Sera.

She shrugged as she reached up to fiddle with her braid that fell over her right shoulder. "If you want to reprimand her go ahead. The last thing I need with her is another fight. Especially when her mother owns the building."

Remus knew it was true. Andy's mother owned the Steriae Performing Arts House. They were allowed to practice and perform in the Steriae because her mother loved quartets, and it was the cheapest place. Remus decided to wait until afterwards to talk to her. Inter-quartet fighting was not the best way to greet a new member.

Andy walked in and the cellist followed a little behind her.

Remus felt his heart both stop and race. His breath quickened and he felt his fight or flight instincts kicking in. If there was ever a word to describe this being before him, he did not know it. The closest he could come up with was scary-as-bloody-Hell.

Sera looked as surprised as he did.

This new addition was respectably tall. His long black hair shrouded his face, covering it like the velvet curtains that hung from either side of the stage. His pale hand grasped the case that was slung over his back. As he turned to set it down Remus was able to catch a glimpse of it. It was black with a silver spray painted wolf crawling up the front. The jaws were opened wide and flames lashed around him.

"Everyone, this is Sirius. Sirius this is Remus and Sera." Andy introduced him and he bowed lightly, as was proper etiquette in the professional world.

Remus shook of his flight instinct and rested his right arm on the back of the chair. He glared at the intruder. "What kind of name is Sirius?"

He lifted his head. "What kind of name is Remus?" He eyes flashed before he turned to Andy. "Where may I put my things?"

As Sirius got everything ready Remus tried to get back his anger. James was the only person who had ever sent real fear into him, and now this Sirius had done the same thing. _Maybe it has something to do with playing a large instrument. He must be compensating for something._ He indulged himself in that thought as Sirius and Andy got seated.

Sirius tied back his hair and then quickly tuned himself. Then he gave his A for Remus. As Remus began to tune, he felt the intense stare of Sirius. He turned to stare back as he continued tuning. That was a mistake. The heated yet freezing stare of the cellist caused him to release his peg. The string grew loose and delighted with the loss of tension. Andy giggled and Remus saw Sirius smirk as he worked quickly to fix his viola.

They continued without a problem. They ran through a few scales and Sirius proved to know his instrument like a true musician.

"Shall we start with a classic? What about Mozart's Eine Kline Nachtmusik?" Sera suggested.

"Oh, yes." Sirius said in a monotone voice. "I love playing the same note over and over for endless measures. G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-"

"Shut up Sirius." Remus interrupted coldly him. The two exchanged a glare before Remus offered a solution. "How about one of the Brahms quartets?"

There was a mummer of agreement as they set up the music, and then threw themselves into the piece. Remus took his liberty of looking at the Sirius as they played. He liked what he saw.

Sirius was a passionate player. His fingers graced the strings and he kept his eye on Sera. He moved and flowed with his instrument. To an outside eye it may have looked as though he was having a seizure, but to Remus it was as though he was dancing with his cello. As Remus grew more entranced, it looked less like dancing and more like Sirius was making love with his cello. Remus felt a blush on his cheeks, and even as he looked away he saw Sirius move out of the corner of his eye.

Sirius smirked to himself.

They spent the next two hours going over the entire repertoire of the quartet and getting Sirius up to date on the rehearsal schedule. They began to pack up.

"So Andy, tell me. Where on Earth did you find him?" Sera asked.

"She found me in the gutters starving and offered me a job." Sirius cut in with a slight smile.

Andy punched his arm. "No I did not. I heard you and it sounded really good so I checked you out." She then covered her mouth at what she had said.

"Don't worry. I returned the favor." That earned him a punch from Andy and a smack from Sera. The two left quickly, Sera in the lead pulling Andy behind her, leaving Remus alone with Sirius to clean off the stage.

"You better watch your mouth around Sera when talking about Andy." Remus, who had been putting his viola away, finally spoke.

"Why's that?" Sirius asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Didn't you notice?" Sirius shook his head. Remus sighed. "They are together."

Sirius cocked his head to the side. "You mean like…"

Remus nodded and then turned around to put the chairs away. Sirius paused before grabbing the other two chairs and following Remus to the storage closet. "You must have really liked her."

Remus looked back at him thrown off. "Who?"

"The girl I replaced. You must have really liked her." Sirius repeated.

Remus scoffed. "You didn't replace a girl. You took James' place."

"Oh. You must have really liked _him_ then." Sirius' smirk found its place on his face.

Remus didn't move for a second then dropped the chairs in the closet and turned back, walking around Sirius.

Sirius dropped the chairs into the closet also before following Remus. "Where is he now?"

Remus grabbed two of the stands, being careful not to pick up Sirius'. "If you really must know," Sirius nodded. "He's in London with his wife."

"I bet that hurt." Sirius took the other two.

"It hurt the whole quartet. Now, if we're quite finished, I need to be going." Remus placed the stands in the closet and turned to get his viola.

"Wait up! I'm not sure how to get out of here!"

Remus waited as patiently as he could as Sirius gathered up his things and shoved them into the cello case. Once the clasps were closed Remus led the way through the maze that was backstage. He turned off all the lights except for the safety lights on his way out. Sirius kept pace with him until they were outside.

Remus headed to his apartment, leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts. While Remus' floated around all the way to his modest apartment.

His fellow tenants had no problem living around a violist; some of them were musicians themselves. However, there was a certain code between them. No loud practicing after 8 o'clock, before 9 o'clock in the morning and no playing on Sunday. Those rules included piano, Remus' one other instrument. He was mostly self taught and had a steady job playing at popular high-class cocktail venues. The pay wasn't great, but it kept him well fed and sheltered.

Remus had three hours before he had to be at the party. He showered and chose his attire. A simple tuxedo and honey colored tie. He was told it brought out his eyes. He gathered his music and checked the mirror one last time. After a final adjustment of his coat he left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

As he approached the building, a sense of dread filled him. The clientele list included many of the most powerful men in the city. Including the owner of Black Tree Hotels, and his son.


	2. Beethoven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: SiRem slash, rare swearing, and a number of musical references. Contact me if you have questions.

RRs:

Leilanibreif: It's nice to see non-musicians enjoying this story. I really tried to have a good balance for both musicians and non-musicians.

Yourmomismyheart: hope you got my review reply. Here as promised is chapter 2.

844;D: thanks for the review, but next time could you tell me what specifically was confusing so I can fix it.

RhiannonVega: I hope you enjoy my prompt chapter. I'm already working on the next one as I speak (type?)!

Chapter 2

Remus arrived at the manor and was ushered into the vast and tastefully decorated ballroom. At the other end of the room was a beautiful grand piano. Remus walked over and traced his fingers across the dark mahogany body, and then down the ivory and onyx keys. He gently pushed down the middle C. The pure tone floated into the room and filled it with the simple sound.

He sat on the leather-upholstered chair and set his music on the stand. He warmed up with a few scales going the entire length of the splendid instrument. Remus began playing one of Mozart's piano sonatas as guests began arriving. Every time one of them entered the ballroom, Remus looked up to see who it was.

He was in the middle of his next piece when a black haired man came into Remus' peripheral vision. He glanced over, and then did a double take. It was Sirius, or at least what he would look like in about twenty years. He needed to turn the page so he missed the people that came in with him, but he made a mental note to keep an eye on the man and his companions.

He had at least another hour before he got his contracted twenty minutes of break. He busied himself with the music, mulling over in his head how he would approach the people he saw.

"Excuse me," a voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw a pale woman with a slight smile on her face. Her long flowing black hair was pulled behind her in a complex bun.

Remus looked back at the piano and ended Hayden's piano concerto prematurely with a flowing chord. The guests would never know, it wasn't like they bothered to immerse themselves in the classics. He then turned back to the woman. She gave a little laugh.

"Not to bad. You did have about 80 measures left, am I right?"

Remus was surprised at her. He glanced at where he had been. "84 measures…"

"Auriga. And you are?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Well Mr. Lupin, would be so inclined as to take a request."

He smiled and nodded his head. "I am."

She smiled kindly in response. "I would very much like it if you would play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. It is a personal favorite of mine."

Remus nodded and set his fingers on the appropriate keys. Auriga walked away as he tapped out the beginning notes. It flowed from his fingers like water and ran over the keys. She swayed away and joined a man with dark hair and matching pale skin.

Remus closed his eyes and let the forlorn yet sweet melody take him away. Even after the piece was supposed to end he changed keys and improvised within the musical styling. When he was done he realized his break was about to start.

He left his piano with a trained grace and walked over to the table that offered drinks. On his approach he saw a tall back with black hair that was tied at the base of his neck. It couldn't be him. The hair was shorter than when he last saw him. Then again he could've gotten a haircut since Remus left him.

"Sirius?"

The person turned around with eyes wide. It wasn't Sirius, but a boy that looked very much like him. Remus felt embarrassed at his blunder.

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else. Excuse me." Remus made to turn and leave but his wrist was grabbed and he was forcibly turned back to the boy.

"How do you know my brother?" The boy's eyes were alight and his hand squeezed tighter on Remus' wrist, desperately.

Remus tried to loosen the boy's grip but it was futile. He gave up. He made eye contact with the boy. "He came to quartet rehearsal today. I didn't know he was your brother."

The dark haired boy let go of Remus and dropped his head. "He's alive. Thank God he's still alive. Eight years and he's still here."

"Come on." Remus could see there was something wrong with the boy, so he took a hold of the boy's shoulders and steered him into a private corner. He turned the boy so he faced him. "Who are you?"

The boy looked up at him, his eyes were wet, but no tears were on his cheeks. He straightened himself and wiped his eyes. "I am Regulus Black, second son to Cane and Auriga Black, and sole heir to Black Tree Hotels."

Remus chuckled under his breath. "That's quite a title." He paused and studied Regulus. His gray blue eyes held fierce desperation and painful longing. His face was slightly more feminine. He took after his mother. He was a near exact image of Sirius. "You look a lot like him." Remus could see the effect his words had on Regulus.

His face lightened. He grabbed Remus around the arms. "How do you know him? Where is he? Is he ok?"

Remus paused and took a deep breath. "A friend of mine found him and offered him a place in our quartet. I don't know where he is right now, but he'll be at our next rehearsal. I'm pretty sure he's ok, but I can't guarantee anything." Remus felt he had given enough answers, he wanted more in return. "Why is Sirius living in the streets when he came from such a well off family?"

Regulus' face closed slightly, but he told Remus what he felt obligated to. "Sirius left home when he was fifteen. He and father had never gotten along well. But they had never had a fight as bad as this one. They had actually started a physical fight when father threatened to disown him. He spat at father's feet and then turned away to get his things. He left just carrying his cello case and closed the door. Father said he would be back in a few hours, three days tops. I was nine when he left. I haven't seen him for over eight years. I really thought he was dead."

Remus felt a need to console Sirius' brother. "But he's alive."

Relief and peace fell over Regulus' face. "Is there any way I can meet him?"

Remus thought for a second. "You may be able to sneak into the Steriae the next time we meet. I'm sorry to leave you, but you have to excuse me." He knew his break was almost up. He needed to get back to the piano or risk tarnishing his perfect performance record.

Regulus let him go. He needed to compose himself before he saw his father again.

On his way back Remus was pulled aside by Kiria Naiselb, Andy's mother. "Remus, Remus, they are some people I'd like you to meet."

He kept his eyes down and let himself be led through the crowd. He slowed as he felt Kiria come to a stop. "Cane and Auriga, I would like to introduce you both Remus Lupin."

Remus' head snapped up at the familiar names. He then bowed it in respect and shook Cane Black's extended hand. "Nice to meet you." He muttered out politely.

"The pleasure is all mine." They released hands.

Auriga proffered her hand and Remus took it and lightly kissed the back of it, still bent. "Your Moonlight Sonata interpretation was delightful."

A small smile settled on his face as he righted himself. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Auriga."

Cane looked around for a second. "Now, where is that son of mine?" Remus felt his chest clench a bit. Cane continued. "No matter. Kiria, what did you want to talk to me about?"

She looked a little sheepish. "It's about the promotions you do for the Steriae in your hotels. I must apologize, but the Aesti Quartet is currently unable to perform. The cellist just moved last month and we have been searching for another."

Remus saw Cane's eyes flash at the word cellist.

Kiria continued. "I was hoping that Remus would be willing to fill in any prearranged performances we agreed upon." She looked over at Remus.

"I have no problem with that." Cane also looked at the lone pianist. "Are you content with that?"

Remus felt himself to freeze. Staring into the same eyes that had just hours before scared him, he tried to make his vocal chords work. "Erm…well, er…you see…"

Auriga saved him. "Ah, Regulus, where have you been? Your father and I have someone we think you should meet." Regulus came over under his mother's guidence and took his picturesque place between his parents. "This is Kiria Naiselb, I believe you've met before. And this is Remus Lupin, he was the one playing the piano earlier." Regulus nodded to each in turn.

Regulus' father took over. "We were just discussing the program changes due to the lack of a complete quartet. So, Remus, do you think you can handle the schedule?"

Remus swallowed before answering. "I can substitute for Aesti as long as necessary."

Cane laughed a bit and slapped Remus on the back. "Spoken like a true businessman. You hear that Regulus? In fact," he paused thoughtful. "Regulus, you need a bit more experience in the arts. What would you think of working with Remus during this demanding time?" He turned to Remus. "I hope you don't mind." Remus shook his head. "Excellent, Regulus, what do you think?"

Regulus took a quiet breath before responding. "It would be an honor to work with a such an accomplished musician." He then extended his hand and Remus shook it. Kiria, Cane and Auriga all looked on in satisfaction.

"I must apologize for my sudden absence, but I must get back to my job." Remus nodded his head and made to leave the little circle.

Kiria stopped him. "Remus," he turned back. "Take the rest of the night off, you've earned it."

"Thank you very much Kiria. I promise to pay you back." He bowed again to her. She spoke before he stood up.

"Just make sure to find a cellist soon." When he looked at her again he saw a slight look of pity and hurt in her eyes. The expression dredged up past words she had spoken to him. _"You can only let wounds fester for so long. Don't let James be the end for you. It would be a very poor ending indeed."_

"Goodnight Kiria. Cane, Auriga, Regulus."

He went to the piano and gathered his music and got his coat. As he walked back to the apartment he felt his thoughts growing heavier and heavier. He was being pulled unwillingly back into a time that was both the brightest and darkest.

The time when James was in Aesti.

_A/N:_ _Sorry to put his here guys, but I have a request. I have been looking for this song on the internet, but have had no luck finding it. I have the lyrics below and it is a techno song from what I have heard. If any of you would be so kind as to tell me who it is I will write you a story. Just for you. Thank you! Tah!-v_

I will never be afraid again, I will on fighting till the end. I can walk on water, I can fly, I will keep on flying till I die.


	3. Dvorak

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Deliverance, nor do I wish to own it.

Warning: SiRem slash eventually, Jamus slash for just this chapter (there's only one or two sentences about it. Sorry), swearing here and there, and musical usage.

RRs: 

Anon: Is it really complex? I tried to write it at a nice calm rate without any very deep plot line or unexpected twists. Don't worry, I intend to keep writing this story. It's one of my simpler stories so I don't have to think to hard on what's going to happen next.

RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl: Yay! Another cellist! (I'm just assuming) lovelove Aquila

AznRyoOhki: I'm sooo happy you like the musical references. I was praying I wasn't going over anyone's heads with them. I hope you like this chapter's references. (tip: Put on Dvorak's New World Symphony if you can) Sorry about the names. I wasn't sure if they were mentioned in the Harry Potter books but I was too lazy to go back and try and find it. I Am So Sorry! I didn't know Andromeda was related to Sirius. Cries I just needed a star/constellation name that could be female or male. Sorry about the grammar errors. I'm a very lazy idiot, forgive me.

Leilanibrief: If you didn't read the review above I'll say it for you here, I am a lazy idiot who now hates Stupid site not giving me what I want. Thank you very much for finding it for me! Sorry about cutting off your review… since you didn't want a story, here. I dedicate this chapter to you.

Miriel's Heart: Is this NEAR enough in the future for you? Another thank you to you for finding that song. Yes it does have a techno/dance beat. Since you found it for me. Here, have a story. Just tell me what you want and I'll write it. I may be a lazy idiot who now hates but I keep my promises.

Yourmomismyheart: Hope you like more Jamesiekins!

Chapter 3

Remus met James two years ago. Remus was twenty and just finished getting a music degree. James was finally out on his own after living in a different city with his parents. They met each other after going to audition after audition for local groups. After seeing each other a few times James offered to take Remus out for coffee. They met for coffee and lunch many times. They hadn't talked about much else other than the difficulties of finding a paying job in music. One time something must've been slipped into their drinks, because before long James proposed that they start their own quartet.

Remus laughed. "You must be joking! Who would want to hire us? A violist and a cellist! What a quartet we would make!"

James tried to be serious, but it was futile. No one can be serious to someone who is laughing. "We can get a couple of violins."

Remus choked on his drink. "Oh, sure! Who would want to play with us? Where would we find people like that?"

James leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "We were not the only ones trying out for those orchestras and chamber groups. There is an endless source of violinists. We'll just talk to a couple of them next time we go to an audition."

Remus was still smiling broadly. "So how do we hook 'em? Should we start with the no salary? Or maybe the fact we have no agent will reel them in."

"We'll just tell them we're searching for agent." James leaned back in his chair, inviting Remus to try and attack him.

"Very well!" Remus raised his coffee. "A toast! To our success! To our lives! And to our love of music!" James also lifted his cup and they tapped their cups then downed what was left of their drinks. They then left feeling that the other patrons had had quite enough of the loud pair.

By the time they left the sun had set the sky aflame. The low faraway clouds cut across the sky like soft fire. Remus had offered that they spend some time at his apartment. James readily agreed.

When they arrived, Remus apologized about the mess, but James easily waved away Remus' apology. He claimed his place was a pigsty compared to the perfectly in order Apartment De Remus.

They spent the rest of the evening and well into the night getting a little smashed and watching old 'horror' movies. The flicks were made funnier by the commentaries from the miniscule audience.

Remus head was resting on James' leg as they watched Deliverance. "Aww, Burt Reynolds' arm is injured."

"Don't worry." James said reassuringly. "He just needs to regenerate."

Remus' back arched as he laughed.

"Hey Remus."

He looked up at James. "What?"

James managed to flip Remus onto his stomach and he held Remus down. He was surprisingly agile for a drunken man. He bent down to his captive's ear. "Squeal like a pig."

Remus' loud laugh startled James. He got off Remus and he turned to James. "You are too much sometimes."

James put on a solemn face and pulled his hand to his chest. "And yet, I am not enough at other times." He sighed deeply.

"Oh crap."

James looked at Remus. "What?"

"It's almost two. There's no way you can make it back to your place. It would be rude of me not to offer to house you here."

James nodded and a small smile appeared on his face. "And it would be rude of me to say no. Where will I stay?"

Remus pondered for a second. "Well the couch is comfy. You can take my bed and I'll sleep out here."

James shook his head. "Absolutely not. There's no way I'm going to push you out of your bed. I'll sleep out here and you take your room." Remus opened his mouth to argue, but was stopped by a look from James. He got up and went to the bedroom.

By the time he came out in his pajama bottoms, carrying some blankets for James, his guest had stripped down to just his boxers and was standing facing away from Remus. Remus could feel a slight blush coming up in his cheeks, but worked to keep his voice even. "Here's some…stuff for you." As he turned around he felt a hand on his bare shoulder. He turned his head to face James.

He gave Remus a grin. "Thanks for putting me up for the night."

Remus swallowed. "No problem. Goodnight." He walked out of the living room and tried to lower his pulse.

The next morning he found James cooking breakfast and went to take a shower. When he came out squeaky clean, he ate breakfast with James and the two plotted on how to wrangle up a couple of victims, er, violinists.

And so it went on for a few weeks. They found Sera with the long brown hair and Andy with her short chocolate hair spiked with platinum blond tips. James would stay over at least three times a week. Half the time Remus would wake up with James in his bed, claiming either he was cold or he heard Remus having nightmares. None of which Remus could remember. However, as the weeks went on, the number of times he woke up with James was steadily increasing.

Remus was getting so tired of waking up with James and not falling asleep with him he finally invited James into his bed. James had immediately perked up at the invitation. He leapt into Remus bed and got comfortable. That was the first night they made love. The next day, James moved in with Remus.

One day Sera brought in an arrangement for quartet of Dvorak's New World Symphony. She found it in the Steriae's basement library. They went straight though it once in rehearsal then they dispatched to go to their places of residence and practice 'til their fingers bled. James and Remus had an early dinner on the way home and then went to Remus' bedroom to practice.

They had gone through the first movement only having to synchronize their shifts and bow changes. The second movement was fairly easy, but beautiful. The two crecendoed, decrecendoed, and made it so the music floated out of their instruments and flowed around the small room.

When the time came for the cello and violin solo Remus played the violin part. He had to finger higher than he first thought, but it worked wonderfully. James looked over at Remus ad gave him a little smile.

It was perfect, or so Remus had thought at the time. Then James had to go and ruin it by getting that bitch Lily pregnant. Remus didn't exactly hate Lily; he just hated the fact that James had used him. But he couldn't bring himself to hate James. Even after the man had beaten Remus.

James had come over to the apartment to try to get his things without Remus knowing. Remus had confronted him. He was the first one to touch the other. He had grabbed James' shoulders and shook them trying to get James to tell him what had gone wrong. Then James punched him.

The whole memory was a flash of red, the crack of knuckles or bone, and the taste of iron and salt. James never touched Remus hands. That was one of the worst offences one musician could do unto another, make them unable to play. Even after James left him half conscious on the floor, in an ocean of his own blood, Remus kept repeating a simple phrase.

"I still love you."

Remus never saw James again. Not even a few days later when he left for London.


	4. Bach

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Warning: SiRem slash at some point. Hopefully soon. Music references and rare swearing. 

RRs:

Anon: you made my day!…for about ten minutes…kidding! This is one annoying thing about not being able to talk to other people on here is that misunderstandings are common because you don't 'hear' how the other person is talking so you don't know for sure when their joking and when their not. Sorry about the really late update. I hope you enjoy!

Tessa. Live. Laugh. Love.: one of the reasons I love AUs, trying to find all of the little similarities. Thanks for reviewing!

AznRyoOhki: Ah! You don't have to apologize either! Your review wasn't harsh at all. It just made me realize what a poor author I was for not going back into the books and reading. Sorry I don't have any music to recommend this chapter. If it helps, I was listening to the Blood Diamond soundtrack as I wrote. Maybe the Fugue whose composer I can't recall.

I'm sorry, I had to make the james/remus thing a little abusive or else remus would never get on with life. If you think about it, james was doing him a favor by ripping his claws out. You might see a little Remus/regulus going on, but trust me. it won't get farther than this. I really hope you didn't steal my nonexistent out line… But don't worry, we'll be seeing James probably in the chapter after the one after this, or maybe the one after that one. If you get it… We might even meet Harry…-

Yourmomismyheart: Don't worry about the composer/chapter thing. I just did that after I posted the 3rd chapter. You aren't completely unobservant.

Schwanendreher: Thank you sooo much for reviewing two chapters. It makes my muse dance. Unfortunately a dancing muse does not feel to much like sitting on the floor and typing up another chapter. Oh, well. Emu (my muse's name) finally got shot with a tranquilizer and I got this done.

Chapter 4 

Remus woke up with the intense desire to throw up. He knew it was only because he had to face Sirius today. That and his brother. Remus groaned as he got out of bed. He was slightly disoriented and had to lean against the walls so he could get to the bathroom.

Remus steadied himself against the sink and stared at his reflection. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was worse than James'. He smiled bitterly at that little thought. He splashed ice cold water on his face trying to wake himself up. He then went onto his normal morning routine. By the time he was done it was 8 o'clock and he had to get the Steriae.

He grabbed his viola, quartet music, and his piano music. He had to get to the Steriae early so Regulus could watch him practice.

When he got there he saw Regulus pacing behind the building in a suit and coat. His hair was tied back again.

"What's with the getup? Are you trying to get mugged?"

He jumped a bit then turned to Remus and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't have any street clothes. And my father wanted me to look 'presentable'."

Remus shrugged and got out his key to the back door.

Regulus had never been backstage in a performance hall. The phrase 'bowels of the beast' came to his mind. That was the way Sirius had described it to him.

Remus turned on the lights that lit the stage and led Regulus out to the stage. Remus set his things down in the very back of the stage, against a plain black backdrop. He walked off stage on the other side and uncovered the Steriae piano.

It was an unequaled chestnut Mason & Hamlin. The rich wood finish absorbed light into every grain, and the piano seemed to glow from within. Remus would give almost anything to own this instrument.

He called Regulus over to help him roll on stage. Once the piano was set Remus got his music for the Fugue in G-Minor. Granted the piece was written for organ, Remus felt like a challenge today. He set the music down and ran the length of the keys in a G-minor scale. When he felt he was properly warmed up, Remus began to play.

Regulus was entranced as Remus' hands jumped across the keys. When two notes had to be played simultaneously, his fingers went from one right to the other and the pitches came from the piano at the same time.

The repeated melody rose up from the instrument and soared into the auditorium. The people in the back of the balcony would have heard the same rolling notes as those in the front row.

Remus played the Fugue over and over trying to get every note exactly right. The timing was most difficult. More than once he stood up and walked away from the piano so he could pace the stage, never looking at his instrument. The first time he did this he asked Regulus if he knew any piano pieces. Regulus shrugged and said he knew a few simple songs. Remus asked him to play and he did.

Anyone within earshot of the Hall would hear the Fugue intermittent with Mary had a Little Lamb and Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

Remus didn't realize how much time had passed until he heard the back stage door slam. When he whipped around to alert Regulus, he saw the boy running up the aisle to get to the very back. Remus kept his eye on him until Regulus was completely covered in the darkness.

By the time Remus was certain Sirius' brother would not be found out, the other members of the quartet were getting ready. They had out their stands and chairs and opening their cases. Remus noticed Sirius had gotten both of their places set. He walked over to where Remus was placed before the piano.

"Care to join us O' Great Musical Lord of the Piano?"

Remus didn't respond, but as he stared back at Sirius he saw a strange expression come over the cellist's face. His nose twitched and he jerked backwards, startling Remus. Sirius' eyes madly searched the Hall. Remus felt his heart speed up. It would all be worthless now if Regulus was discovered.

"If you two are done bickering now, we would love to start." Andy's chipped voice brought them back into focus. Remus stood up and followed Sirius over to the chairs. On the short walk Remus kept seeing Sirius look out into the empty audience, and then sigh when he turned back. When he came to his place he saw that someone had already taken over his viola and music. He sat and unlatched the case as Sera told them what they would be working on.

When they finally finished Remus was slow to put his viola away. He wanted to make sure that he was the last one to leave. Sirius seemed to be taking as painstakingly long as Remus was. Remus finally gave in the locking his case saying in his mind that he had to put the piano away, so that would take time.

Just as he was standing up Sirius voice came into his ear. "Do you need help with the piano?"

Remus wondered if Sirius had consciously used the word _need_ instead of _want_. He shook his head, as he answered, "no."

Sirius seemed to have temporarily lost his hearing as he trotted over and helped Remus push the Mason & Hamlin off stage. Remus was really hoping Sirius would leave it at that and go home, but he assisted in the covering of the piano as well. Now, Remus was really, really hoping that would be the end of it, but no. Sirius asked if he wanted to go grab a coffee. After a quick flashback, Remus declined the offer. Remus was now really, really, _really,_ hoping that was it. But, someone must've hated him somewhere. Sirius asked if he wanted an escort home.

Oh, how he wanted to strangle him. After yet another polite no, followed by words kept inside his head, Remus pretended to be concerned by the order of his music as he waited for Sirius to leave. When he didn't, Remus assumed he wanted a sort of send off.

"Goodnight."

Nothing. Sirius was still standing there, staring at him.

Remus' eyes glanced around trying to get a hint of what to do. "Well, uh, have a pleasant evening."

Sirius' eyes bored into him.

After a few minutes of excruciating silence, Sirius spoke.

"I will find it."

Oh, how Remus loved cryptic messages. "Find what?"

The gray eyes grew colder. "Whatever it is that you're hiding from me." He glanced once more out to the Hall and then hoisted his cello on his back and left.

Once the heavy door slammed shut, Remus collapsed and felt Regulus at his side, panting. "Are you okay?"

Remus didn't say anything for a second. He swallowed and forced himself to rise. "Well," he turned to face Regulus. "That was one of the creepiest things I've ever heard."

Regulus gave a strained laugh. "How long do you give him until he finds out?"

Remus shrugged. "You know him better than I do."

A small sigh escaped Regulus' lips. "Sometimes I wish I didn't. At least his playing hasn't deteriorated at all. It's much more powerful and expressive than when he played at home." He leaned against Remus' shoulder and closed his eyes. "Thank you for letting me see him again."

Remus would've shrugged his shoulder, but knew Regulus could take that as rejection. Instead he gave the boy's head an awkward pat. "We better get going. I don't want your father worrying."

He saw Regulus off before heading to his own apartment. His stomach protested the long period of time it went without food. He told himself to suck it up until he got home. By the time he arrived he was almost too exhausted to eat. He remembered he had to play for the guests at the Black Tree Hotel this weekend. It was only three days away and he had nothing prepared.

He groaned as he got off the couch to go make his tiny dinner. As he began to boil the water for his instant noodles his mind swam with the eyes of Sirius.

"_I will find it. Whatever it is that you're hiding from me."_

Shivers went through his body as Remus had the distinct impression that Sirius was not talking about Regulus.


	5. Chopin

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

RRs:

ProtegoNox: I know, isn't suspense great. I'm not sure what the whole concept of this story is, even though I am the author, but I'm glad you like it. Sorry to say, but even though chapter 6 is done, I'm not yet ready to post it. I just want to hold out that suspense.

Mortitia3: Do you play French Horn? If you do, I LOVE YOU! French Horn and trombone are the only brass instruments I can stand. Which leaves trumpet, tuba, and euphonium. It's nice to have my writing appreciated. It's also nice to have reviewers who know how to stroke the author's ego and make her do their will.

Zchocolatebunniesrulezworld: Besides the really cool name, it's nice to see an AU lover. Sorry if this seems like a little filler chapter, there will be a bit of a wait for the SiRem relationship to start, but next chapter will be huge-ish push in that direction.

Charlotte Lazarus: hey, if you like smut try Shattered Windows. My one and only 'smut' fic. I felt a little dirty after writing it. Is that a sign of a prude? But HUGE thanks for calling me a magnificent writer. As everyone knows, ego strokes make the world go round.

Kim: I now want to make that banner and put it on my wall. Never been called a god before. That's a new one. And VERY MUCH adored! You know how to work an author into doing your bidding. ; ) I like calling it Jamus, just like SiRem. I'm trying to start a trend. It's also really fun to say. Jamus Jamus Jamus! Hope I didn't kill you. You poor mortal you.

Drastic diner: it's never too late to go back to your instrument. Granted I haven't had a cello lesson since August. I like to throw in surprises like the Jamus thing. Keeps you guys on your toes about who's sleeping with who. Quick Q though, are there a lot of Jamus fics out there?

Yourmomismyheart: Sirius is just like a cat. Very, very curious. And like a reporter who just keeps prying.

AznRyoOhki: I'm not lying. I LOVED YOUR REVIEW!! I read it over and over letting the little happy feelings run through me. I actually hugged myself I was so proud. The line you quoted was one of my favorites of that chapter. Remus says what he thinks(and what I think), he just says it around proper company(I don't).

Schwanendreher: to be honest, I HAVE NO FREAKIN' CLUE WHAT REMUS IS HIDING!! (cries) I just wrote that to get some kind of mystery going but now I have to base a plot on that. Why do I screw myself like this? By the way if I could write in each of the composers' style I would cry and scream I'd be so happy. I can only think about considering dreaming about wondering if I could ever be that good. For now I'm a poor student forced to write for free in my own pathetic style.

Chapter 5 

Remus worked his fingers to the bone trying to prepare for his first of many, solo performances at the Black Tree Hotel.

Friday found him like many other of his nights when he couldn't get into the Steriae to practice or move his fingers because of muscle exhaustion. Lying on the couch, staring at the TV with his hands in bowls of hot water. His telephone rang.

He cursed himself a few times for only having one phone in the apartment as he struggled to escape the plush furniture's hold on him. Eventually he got up and lifted the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Remus." Dear God no. Not him. Not now. Remus squeezed his eyes shut as he rubbed his forehead.

"How did you get this number?"

"The phonebook." Sirius answered.

Remus began to curse the makers of the phonebook. What gave them the right to put such personal information in there like phone numbers. Why not curse Alexander Graham Bell for the telephone. Screw it! Might at well go all the way and curse Morse too.

"What do you want?" He could see Sirius' little smile as he answered Remus' question.

"Just wondering if you had plans tomorrow night."

Remus began thanking God over and over for his playing job. "Sorry, I already have an event scheduled."

"Where?"

Well, Remus could tell him right now and not have to continue talking to Sirius, or he could hold off on the knowledge of Sirius' past and still have the upper hand. Like poker, all in the strategy. Then again, Remus hated poker cause he always lost. "Nowhere."

"Just so you know, you suck at lying. I can even tell you what you're doing right now."

He really started hoping Sirius wasn't one of those stalker types that had a telescope pointed at his room. Remus began pacing around trying to avoid any windows. "Really? Then, what am I doing right now?"

A small laugh met his ears. "You are trying to hold in a little nervous laugh while you pace your living room hoping I'm not watching you from across the street with binoculars or something of the like."

Remus held back his gasp. How the Hell could he know all of that?

"And now you're trying not to gasp because I'm right. Oh, by the way, ribbing your forehead will give you wrinkles." He hung up.

A dial tone was all Remus had to shout at for invading his privacy. He slammed the phone down with a huff and grabbed his bowls so he could refill them with hot water. He needed his tendons loose and his fingers nimble if he wanted to impress Sirius' family.

On Saturday, Remus arrived at the Black Tree an hour before he was contracted to start. He had only his coat and tux because Mr. Black requested that he have all of his music memorized. Granted that let Remus look at his hands as he played, it still was a lot of work.

Remus decided to feature one composer for each of his performances. Tonight would be dedicated to Chopin.

He draped his coat over the back of chair that was placed near the piano. The piano was completely black. No wood grain shone through.

Remus decided to wander around for a bit before he played. There was no harm in getting lost in this hotel. He wove through the lobby and peeked his head in the dining area. There were a few stragglers finishing their dinner before going out on the town. He rode the elevators to kill time for a while.

He had to stand next to a young couple making out, a woman fighting with her husband, and a guy who looked like he had been shot in the arm. No words were exchanged.

After Remus got tired of that he got off at the lobby and walked over to the piano. He knew scales would be unappreciated so he broke right out into one of Chopin's etudes.

The notes flew by like nothing hindered their creation. This was why Remus needed very loose joints. He had to have the ability to just think of a note and then hear it echo out into the room.

It started to look like cocktail hour. People in evening dress walked about and talked to each other while enjoying specialty drinks and picking food off of trays with toothpicks. Remus felt his mouth get drier and drier. He didn't know why, but he knew he would maim for one of those drinks. He swallowed and sucked it up.

Remus ran through etude after etude after etude. He was going to save Chopin's better stuff until the end. Finally, his break was here. He gracefully ended his piece and stood up. He walked over to the bar and sat down at the counter. He was about to order when he heard a familiar voice order for him.

"He'll take a water, and I'll have the same."

He turned to scowl at Regulus.

He gave a smile in return. "You know you can't drink on the job, and I'm underage."

Remus sighed, defeated and nodded. He wasn't going to talk until he got his virgin drink.

The bartender placed two glasses of water with ice before the pair. Remus thought wryly that the bartender had just put the two little umbrellas in there for kicks. He picked his umbrella wannabe out and handed it to Regulus who seemed to be having fun opening and closing his.

Remus nearly drained the glass and made to set it down. It slipped out of his grip and hit the bar table with a thud. Remus cursed in his head, holding a cold glass was the stupidest thing he could have done. He couldn't move his hand. It was cramped with muscle fatigue and blood loss.

He quietly asked Regulus where the bathroom was. Regulus pointed it out to him then escorted Remus there.

Regulus followed Remus' orders and turned the faucets so only hot water would come out. Remus knelt on the floor and let the steaming water wash over his aching joints. He wasn't going to lie. It hurt, it burned. But he only had fifteen more minutes until he had to start playing again.

Remus tried clenching and unclenching his hands with only minimal effect. He let his hands cook for a few more minutes before he tried again. Better, but still not good enough to play with. Regulus kept checking his clock. Remus knew he had little time left.

He took his hands out then dried them. They were a bright red, but that wouldn't be noticeable as long as he kept his hands moving. The force of him hitting the key would push blood away from his fingers. He brushed off his knees and led the way out of the bathroom. He ignored Regulus' worried glances as he followed Remus back to the piano.

Only a few more hours, then he could go home and recover. He moved his hands with the necessary agility and speed for Chopin for the rest of the evening. It was by sheer will that he didn't miss a note. When he was done he stood up and picked up his coat. Regulus came over and offered to take Remus home.

Remus wondered if something in this family's genetics didn't want to let him be alone and he politely declined.

As he stumbled into his apartment he heard his phone ring. He grabbed it off the cradle after it ran a third time. He fumbled with it before he could get a secure grip on it.

"Hello?"

Kiria's maternal voice came through the speaker. "Remus, I have some, interesting news."

He waited not breathing wondering what could have happened.

She went on. "James is coming back."


	6. Vivaldi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: LOADS OF MUSICAL REFERENCES!! Just thought you all should know. This chapter contains one of my all time favorite cello pieces and I just wanted to be very detailed. If any of you want any further explanation, let me know, I would be happy to do that. If any of you have a recording of the piece stated later in the chapter. Put it on when you're done, then read through it again. SiRem, swearing, not much else.

RRs:

Mortitia3: wow. I'm really sorry. I have no idea what a tenor horn is. I just know brasses that are found in an orcestra, not a band. If tenor horns do exist in an orchestra, I am so sorry for my ignorance. And yes, I do have control over cliffies with super powers. Ain't it great?

Kim: It's nice to hear that you're still alive. Isn't it great that James is coming back! Can't wait to see your reactions to the next completed chapter! No sarcam. Sorry to say, but James does touch Remy. Don't worry, Sirius challenges him to a duel, semi automatic weapons at twenty yards. I love having you as my follower. It's great having my own cult. But where is the Kool-aide?

ProtegoNox: don't worry about pressuring me. the reason I have so many different stories is that each one let's me relax from the pressure of a different one. My current high pressure stories: I Am His Princess, My Knight My Night. Quartet is so easy to write for. Especially after a regearsal of my own local quartet. This chapter kinda has a little closure. Maybe?

Chalotte Lazarus: Sadly Sirius doesn't hick James' (hehe), but he does have a competition with him. But I do have a question, how did Chopin die? Really sad to not know this, but I am no pianist. (god how I wish)

Zchocolatbunniesrulezworld: here is the chapter contianing the hugeish push, the push will be better seen next chapter, which is already written(how sad am I?). Sirius is very observiant, and can guess pretty well. It just shows how much he is watching Remus. Wait, then that means that Remus' fear did have some foundatuion. NO!! I don't want Sirius to be the stalker type!

Yourmomismyheart: yes! I have you in suspense. I should let you out of suspense by Tuesday of Wednesday. I can't wait to see everyone's reations to chapter 7. Here's a preview: It's angsty fluff. Kinda.

AznRyoOhki: I'm glad I could flatter you. You deserve it here, have this chapter and go buy something nice, you earned it! I (heart) Regulus. He is so adorable and you're right, he's so boyish. But remember how Regulus spilled Sirius' history to Remus in Chapter 2? Sirius is going to turn the tables in Chapter 7 and reveal a bit of Regulus' history. I'm so excited! But don't worry, James will be as nice as he possibly can. (teehee)

Chapter 6 

Remus paced behind the Steriae waiting for Regulus. He was half inclined to cancel and not come to quartet at all. Today was the day he was going to see James.

He felt a little relief when he saw Regulus walking down the street to meet him. A simple greeting was exchanged before they went in through the back door.

Remus was surprised to see all of the stage lights already on, but the House lights were still off. It sent a chill to Remus' stomach, but he ignored it. Regulus helped him push the piano out onto stage and they began to work.

Remus didn't feel much like putting any effort in, but he needed to get ready for his next round at the Black Tree Hotel. He went straight through his collection of Frist compositions, stopping only to correct Regulus in turning the page at the right time. Remus began silently hoping that he could just keep practicing in front of the piano and not have to face James or Sirius.

Time seemed to have no patience for Remus' whims. Regulus fled to the back of the auditorium on the right side when he heard the doors slam. Remus stopped playing, but didn't move from his place facing the contrasting keys. He could hear the others taking out their instruments and tuning. Their voices eventually carried over.

"When is James going to be here?" Remus' hands dug into the seat of the piano bench.

"Whenever he damn well pleases. That boy has no sense of urgency as soon as he isn't obligated to be anywhere." Andy answered Sera.

"Why is James so important?" Sirius asked as he plucked out Bach's first cello suite on his strings.

Sera sighed. "Because he was pretty much the founder of the Aesti Quartet. He's the best cellist I've ever had the opportunity to play with and he's a dear friend to us." She glanced over at Remus' hunched back before staring down at her violin, subdued.

Neither she nor Andy knew what happened the last time Remus and James saw each other, but they could guess based on the cuts and bruises that showed. Fell down the stairs, her ass. Something bad happened and she hated herself for not being able to stop it. Not that she and Andy had the perfect relationship, but it had never turned violent. She guessed the only good that could come of this was the fact that James had taken his claws out of Remus. More like ripped them out taking all the flesh with him.

Her self-inflicted guilt was interrupted by James' arrival on stage left with his cello case held at his side.

She and Andy got up to hug him. What is past, is past. It needs to be let go.

James embraced each of them warmly, then turned his attention to Remus, who was standing in front of his piano in a slightly protective pose. James couldn't help but notice Remus' constant flickering glances at the last member on stage. James looked over and locked gazes with an intimidating looking young man.

Their eyes met and Remus felt a tension in the air. Like two tigers finding each other in the forest.

James walked over to where Sirius was sitting and offered his hand. "Hello. I'm James Potter, former cellist of this quartet."

Sirius shook his hand. "Sirius. Current cellist of this quartet."

"You know, I saw Remus with some guy on stage. He was turning Remus' pages."

"Really, who?"

James was not getting Remus' silent messages telling him to shut up. Whatever connection they once had, had disintegrated. As James and Sirius continued talking Remus heard a little commentary going on in the back of his head. It sounded uncannily like Andy.

"I don't know, some kid. He looked a lot like you." James said with a stupid grin on his face.

"No kidding. Remus," his calculating eyes turned on the violist. "Who was that kid?"

_Lie! Lie your ass off! _"He's a part of this outreach program that I help with." Remus could hear sarcastic applause in the back of his head.

"Huh. What's his name?"

_Lie like there's no tomorrow! _"Uh, Romulus." Close enough. It had the same number of syllables and letters. There were only two different letters between the names.

"How old is he?"

"Seventeen." Remus let himself tell the truth on this one. It helped alleviate the guilt of lying. The same way a leaf of lettuce eases the fat intake of a 20-pound steak.

Sirius kept going. "What is his father's name-"

"That's enough there Spanish Inquisition." James swung his arm around Remus' shoulders and didn't seem to notice him flinch. Remus felt James reattach a leash on him. Sirius set his cello down and stood up slowly. Sera and Andy looked at each other, not sure what to do. They knew if it came to throwing punches, they would do everything in their power to get Remus out of there. "He's answered plenty of you questions now it's my turn."

Sirius muttered something under his breath, but James caught enough to turn around. "Excuse me?"

Sirius looked up from the floor and stared into James eyes. "I said, I think you've already used up your turn."

There was a tense silence and James smiled back at Sirius in a feral way. "I just wanted to check up on my little quartet to see if the newbie had any skill." He tightened his grip on Remus shoulders. It was miniscule, but enough for Sirius' eyes to dart to James' hold. He led Remus back to the chairs. "Anytime you care to join us." He threw over his shoulder.

Sirius had had enough of this. "Go ahead then, test me."

James let go of Remus and stared at Sirius. "What?"

"Test me. See if I'm worthy of _your_ quartet."

"Very well then." James sat down and picked up his French cello.

Sirius also sat down and placed his deep red, aged, German instrument against his chest.

Their eyes met. "Let's see if you can keep up." With that said James threw himself into Vivaldi's Double 'Cello Concerto. Sirius came in right with James. Their harmony was fierce and violent. Remus heard James speed up. He was trying to get Sirius to mess up on the second cello part. He then slowed down without warning. Then back to the fast tempo.

He was trying to shake Sirius off. But the longhaired cellist kept right with him.

James accelerated further. Remus knew this piece like it was a viola concerto. The ascending scales were next, followed by a short, but intense melody. It would go on, then a challenge would present itself in the first cello part. It was an ascending, slightly chromatic scale that put the first cellist in high thumb position. The part beyond that was the octave jumps across the strings. He remembered James showing him how cellists' hands were different from chin strings.

Their hands were roughly the same size, but James' left hand had an inhuman stretch between his first finger and pinkie. Remus was told that this was because composers loved messing with cellos and making them do impossible reaches that basses couldn't do. It was because of this that James had to do scales in octaves.

Remus was brought back to the moment by the G descending scales that led to the dreaded octave turns.

Both cellists moved in perfect synchronization. Their bows were together and the fingers fell at that same time. They hit them. James threw his hand down for the high G on his A-string. Sirius extended his hand on the G-string so he could get both B flats. Neither missed one note. They even ended in the same position, playing an 'open' G on the C-string, vibrating like there was only that one note, and that hey had forever to play it.

James' eyes went back and forth from Sirius' face to his bow. This was the final challenge. Who could hold onto the note the longest without fading.

They finished. It was two close for Remus to say who held it longer, but by the looks of the two cellists, they knew who won. Each glared at the other, but a slightly triumphant smirk decorated James' face.

Sera was getting annoyed. "Now that you boys have had your little race, can we please get on with practicing? We're definitely not ready to perform any time soon, and I don't like Remus carrying all of our slack."

James turned to Remus surprised and walked over as Remus got out his viola. "Is that true?"

Remus looked up at the man standing over him. "Is what true?"

James bent over and half whispered into his ear. "That you've been picking up the quartet's slack." Remus nodded and James bent farther down and Sirius strained to hear the words exchanged. "Then I've trained you quite well, little Rabbit."

Remus tightened his grip on his viola's neck and he felt his face flush. Sirius glared loathing at James as the intruder righted himself and began instructing the quartet.

All of James' comments to the violins were constructive and gentle. The remarks he shot at Sirius were demeaning and patronizing. Anything he said to Remus had to be whispered into the violist's ear as James loomed over him. The rest of the quartet could see how uncomfortable that was Remus, but none knew how to get James to stop.

Sera wanted to end quartet early, but didn't want to offend James. She didn't even know why he was still toying with Remus. She was still thinking about what to do when Sirius abruptly stopped playing. They all turned to look at him.

"Sorry, I just forgot I had to be somewhere." He said as he loosened his bow and pushed in his endpin.

James looked over at him. "Where? Pussyfoots Anonymous?"

Sirius refused to honor that remark with a glance or word, but he paused as he closed his music. He stood up and carried his cello over to its case and began to fasten the German instrument in.

Remus began to yearn to do the same thing, but felt his chain to James shorten.

Sera took a deep breath. "I think we should end rehearsal early. After all, I want to go somewhere and catch up. I want to hear all about Lily and Harry." Her smile weakened James' resolve and he agreed.

That was the fastest Remus had ever packed up. He was even done with the piano before the others were ready to go. He was about to bolt for the door when James yanked the leash and told Remus to heal. "Where do you think you're going? Aren't coming with us for coffee and a ticket for Memory Lane?"

Remus swallowed before he turned back around. "Actually, I'm not feeling too well so I'm just going to go home and take it easy." He saw James' eyes narrow, but Remus turned to the door and left as soon as he could without it looking like he was escaping.

As the sun set Remus lay curled up on his couch, wrapped in fleece blankets, trying not to cry. All the lights were out and nothing was on, except for the digital clock that was in another room. Soon Remus' apartment sunk into complete darkness and he made no move to change that. Even when the phone rang a few times, he stayed in his little, soft, hard-shelled, nest.

Loud, frantic knocking interrupted his delightful nap. He began cursing whoever it was that woke him up from his James-less oblivion. He opened the door and stopped mid-yawn upon seeing who was at his door.

Supporting himself on the doorframe was a panting, very relived looking Sirius Black.


	7. Cadenza

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: well, not any music stuff in here, so… not much besides preish-slash, I know. I'm cruel.

RRs:

ProtegoNox: Yes, he did come to the rescue, sans White steed. Or is it stead? Miles says both are correct… James' little thing heh. Here's an explanation I came up with right on the spot: he's away from his wife and son, he's been having to act all up tight and proper in London so he can't tease or torture anybody, and he's around people who remind him of a simpler time. Don't get too excited. By now you should've realized I never write what I'm supposed to.

Mortitia3: well, what to THs look like? Maybe I've seen one…in passing…while wandering half-drunk around a music store…in the middle of the night…

Drastic diner: You're right, there are a few good Remucius fics out in the world. Don't worry. Remus' whole thing with Regulus is that he sees Reg as a child looking for guidance(I think?) and as a younger more sociable version of Sirius.

Yourmomismyheart: I don't how many people saw that, but thanks for noticing! I felt really sneaky cool by putting that in there.

Charlotte Lazarus: Ah, the cello up the donkey is a fantasy I've had many a time between the two of them. It's not that I hat James, it's that I think that would be very erotic. If you think about it, cello is the most perverted instrument in the entire orchestra. They have G-strings, they finger, when they shift it s looks like a hand job, they have F-holes, they have tail pieces, they have both a scroll and end pin that can go you-know-where, and they are the only instrument that requires a woman to spread her legs to play. Trust me, I've gotten crap because of it.

Puffy Marshmallow: I'm not yet done with James, but he is a bit of a creep. Here's the update! Happy New Year! Quick Q: what is this year's animal? Last year was a chicken, I think.

Kim: They don't…hate…each other……ok, yes they do. But with good reason! That I can't think of right now. Yay! You brought drinks! Now, where is that rat poison… btw, should I wiggle peter in here somehow?

Zchocolatebunniesrulezworld: sorry to burst your giant parentheses filled bubble, but read on. I want to ruin it for you. I just have the feeling that you're going to hate me by the end of this chapter. A violinist eh? Sorry to make you guys out to be a dime a dozen, but it's true. Sorry. But you called them my characters! Thank you, I may get sued now, but I least I'll go down carrying my AU personalities.

AznRyoOhki: sorry, but I have to defend Sera and Andy…………ok I can't. But James is their friend too. And they're not sure that he was the one that beat up Remus, but if it did or ever does come to violence, they will defend Remus to the death! That cute little line, thank you for noticing! It is a little bit my favorite line in that chapter. Again, I don't write what I'm supposed to, I had to have James win, not sure why, but he had to. Thank you for the compliment. Action scenes, especially with music players, can be very, very, very difficult. I figured only cellists who had played Vivaldi would know what I was talking about.

Kenzigirl: You are so nice! You compliment me so much. I almost feel my fingers breaking in joy! Kidding. Question for you though: should I use Peter or no?

Chapter 7 

Remus' eyes narrowed. Even half-awake he could distinguish a wanted guest from an unwanted guest. "How did you find out where I lived?"

Sirius tried to catch his breath. "The phone book." Damnit. Them again.

Remus was still not about to let this person into his home. "Why are you here?"

A small smile settled itself on Sirius' lips as he glanced up at the hostile violist. "I'm still working on that one, but I've figured out where I came from and where I'm going."

Remus remained unamused. Sirius dropped his gaze and his light humor.

"I was worried about you."

Remus' silence invited Sirius to elaborate.

Sirius continued to look down, but his eyes found the floor of Remus' kitchen infinitely fascinating. "You didn't answer your phone."

Remus chose to respond with a biting and slightly sarcastic retort. "What, did you think that I sliced my wrists and was collapsed on the bathroom floor?"

Sirius locked eyes with Remus again with the barest of smiles on his face. "Wouldn't be my first time in that situation."

Remus' mouth shut and he lost the staring contest as he moved aside and let Sirius into his home.

The young man had caught most of his breath, but still had to fall onto the couch so he could hunt down the rest of it. Remus silently went into the kitchen and poured Sirius a glass of tap water. He walked into his living area and handed it to his guest. Sirius took it with an unspoken thanks. Remus sat down on the other side of the couch facing Sirius, with his arm crossed on his knees. He stared at him as Sirius drank down the water. Sirius turned to Remus once he realized he was being watched intently. His raised eyebrow requested that Remus be the first to talk.

His eyes were only ones to speak.

Sirius sighed in slight exasperation. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then opened them again. "What do you want me to do?"

Remus remained silent, but his passive stare kept Sirius from just leaving. He finished his lukewarm tap water and took it the kitchen. He saw a few dirty dishes and no dishwasher. He guessed Remus hated the sound and preferred to do everything by hand. Wordlessly, Sirius squeezed some liquid soap onto a sponge and cleaned his glass, along with the hand full of other dishes in the sink. He set them to dry in the drying rack, and then put the dry dishes away that had been there previously.

The entire time, Remus watched his every move silently.

Sirius returned from the kitchen and mirrored Remus' position. Sirius glanced at Remus' eyes before resting on the violist's hands. His eyes softened as he remembered how Remus had gripped the sides of his piano bench. Unasked, he took Remus' left hand his own hands and began to slowly massage the fingers. Tension could do Hell to a musician's joints.

"I'm sorry." Sirius' apology startled Remus, but he made no outward sign. Sirius continued, not looking at Remus. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. It was a very childish thing to do." Remus wasn't exactly sure what Sirius was talking about, but let him go on. "I know it was stupid of me to goad James like that, but I didn't want him to think of me as insignificant." Sirius stopped massaging Remus hand for a second and took a breath. "And, it was rude of me to investigate about my brother."

Remus' eyes jumped from Sirius' hands to his still downward gaze. Sirius began working Remus' joints again.

"I knew it had to be my brother. I first thought he was involved with you when I caught his scent that one time. Then when I heard you playing inside the Black Tree Hotel I saw him at the bar." He glanced up at Remus. "You sounded very nice." He then averted his gaze. "I walk by there every now and then, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. He's gotten a lot older. He almost looks like me when I was his age. I hope he grows up to be the heir I never wanted to be. He tried to, er, off himself when I threatened to leave. He begged me to do what father asked. When I left, I got a call a few days later from my mother, telling me that he was being treated at the Anul Kys Hospital for a suicide attempt and psychological damage. I had hoped to never feel like that again."

Remus felt the guilt shredding his insides. Like it would've been so hard to just pick up the damn phone. He put his head and tried to compose himself. He had to be in control or else he was going to be taken advantage of again. Once his face was silent he faced Sirius. The cellist was still concentrating on Remus' hand.

"I want to know what history you and James have, but that would be inappropriate. I willingly offered mine. I have no bargaining chip to get yours. I suppose," he softly smiled in a painful fashion, "you could say, I lost." He looked up to see tears gracing Remus cheeks and sliding down into the fleece blanket. Sirius looked worried. "I'm sorry! What did I say?"

Remus could only close his eyes and shake his head slowly from side to side. He stopped and looked at Sirius with a smile. "It's nice to meet someone who knows what I want to say, and answers my silent questions."

Sirius was taken aback, and wasn't sure how to respond. After a few moments of silence he tried to subtly check his watch for the time. "Oh wow, I'm sorry. It's almost 1. I should be going now." He released Remus' hand and got up off of the couch. He walked to the door and grabbed the door handle.

"Please." He paused at Remus' voice. "Stay." He turned around and saw Remus sitting facing him with his knees no longer shielding him. In fact, Remus looked very vulnerable and Sirius had learned not to leave fragile people alone. He walked back to Remus and sat as far as he could from him, without looking like he was trying to avoid the formally hostile violist.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Slowly, the silence became more and more relaxed 'til both musicians fell asleep.

Sirius awoke to a face full of curly dark brown hair. He felt his arm comfortably thrown over the waist of Remus. Remus! Adrenaline pumped through his system as he realized his predicament. He slipped out of his trapped position between the back of the couch and Remus' back without awaking him.

Sirius gave himself a little pat on the back as he silently left Remus' apartment. He wasn't sure why he felt scared. It just didn't seem like a wise choice to have Remus wake up next to him in that position. It might've jeopardized all of the progress he made last night.

Remus awoke to find himself alone on the couch next to a cold indent in the cushions. It still bore Sirius' scent, a faint aroma of rosin and Everclear. Remus turned so he could trace Sirius' outline in the plush material. He wasn't sure why he let Sirius stay the night, but he felt his chest twinge at the fact that Sirius wasn't here to wake with him. Remus shut his eyes and finally got up to change.

After his shower and breakfast Remus had a brilliant idea. He went into one of his lower kitchen cabinets and pulled out his phonebook. He looked up Sirius' number and dialed it. It rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" Oh, Remus could almost smell rosin.

"Hi Sirius, this is Remus. I was just wondering if you would be willing to turn my pages at my next performance at the Black Tree Hotel." Remus bit his lip and waited with baited breath.

"I suppose I could."


	8. Liszt

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: musical stuff, SiRem slash, little swearing.

RRs:

Paws4life: well Kim, you see what happens when you come back to an author a month later and beg. You get an update days early than when I projected. I hope you like it.

Arabellaw: sorry my updating is so slow. As all authors know, it's a bitch to write when school is going on and your comp is slower than GW. Was that too harsh? Can't help it. I'm glad to have found a fellow cello lover. May your love overflow into the bass and viola sections.

Rekahneko: Here's a preveiw to what happen with his family: got ya! You'll have to wait and read. Just like everyone else.

Drastic diner: Not a coincidence. Thank you very much for seeing that. If you want I shall dedicate this chapter to you and Paws4life. Sorry about the joint dedication. Kim was the on that reminded me that it had be month since my last update. Heh heh, sorry.

Queen Muse: So…Much…Love…GAAAAHHH!! Kidding. It's great to feel appreciated. Rereading all of these reviews really puts a shine in my day. Thank you.

Kim: you again?! What the Hell? Oh well. I need to ask you something. What if Peter was the Finale/Sibelius guy that transposed all of their music? Maybe. I'm not sure. Let me know.

Charolette Lazarus: you're sworn to secracy now. You can only discuss those things with other cellists. Sorry, they don't kiss in this chapter. Hate to disappoint you.

Yourmomistoolazytologin: like the name. I guess their pasts are rather sad. I just never really thought so. Oh well. Their mine to torture now!

Zchocolatebunniesruleztheworld: because there was no slash or preslash. Kinda the oppostie. I'm trying not tomake it obvious, which is why it takes forever. The whole hate thing going on with the phonebook was very spur of the moment. But it's nice how it's panned out. Good luck with the cello lessons!! I've just started getting them again. I've been taking a 5 month break because my teacher moved away and I was too lazy to go find another one. Quick tip: the hand position is way different, there is such thing as high2 and low2, and vibrato is 1000x easier. Enjoy!

Kenzigirl: peter would definitely play a side role, he's not in the gang. Sirius is sweet, but unpredictable. I can't wait to see how it works out.

ProtegoNox: CELLO!! And with pride. I have mad skills. Not really. I'm working on my first concerto now: Haydn's concerto in C major. I finished Suzuki book 8 and that's mostly it. But Sirius guilt trips are fun.

Genoveve: I'm really in love with that whole phonebook thing. It'll just keep going. Wonder if I should bring it into my other Aus…not sure yet

AznRyoOhki: SIRIUS IS NOT AN ALCOHOLIC!! If you really want to know about the Everclear, pm me. LONG chapter this time, at least I hope it is.

Mortitia:like euphoniums?: ) he just seems like the little kicked puppy.

Chapter 8 

Remus let himself into the Steriae. It was a relief not having to wait for Regulus. He turned on the center stage light and got the piano ready. He knew he had about fifteen minutes before Sirius was going to be there, so Remus did scales and fun little etudes. None of them were Chopin. He had had enough of that composer for a century.

With five minutes to go Remus began playing a song he had heard a long time ago. Right when he and James had started dating.

His left hand slowly plunked out the alternating A and C sharp broken chords. His right hand struck out a simple moving melody. Remus softly hummed the vocal part. He came to the chorus and his fingers suddenly jumped into movement. This song was his little pride and joy. It was the only song he had ever learned strictly by ear after hearing it once. As he grew more impassioned he opened his mouth and began to sing without words. His clear voice rang out and filled the Steriae.

As the song concluded Remus' voice drifted off and faded as his fingers continued playing.

"Very nice."

Remus stopped playing abruptly and whipped around to find Sirius leaning against the back wall staring into Remus' wide eyes. His mind finally engaged with his mouth and he spoke. "Thank you."

Sirius walked over and they began to work together. They kept at it for a while. Running through piece after piece of Liszt. Remus was surprised at how well Sirius was able to read along and turn the page just when Remus needed. Remus needed only to think of the page being turned and Sirius did it. He was much better than his brother.

The Steriae is a strange place. Though musicians count immaculately, they soon lose track of time.

When the pair was finished and confident about the next Black Tree performance, it was well past sunset. The stars glittered above them. Remus wasn't sure how to depart, but Sirius took care of that for him.

"Goodnight. Let me know when you want to practice again."

Remus returned the greeting and turned to walk away. _Stay in control. Stay in control._ He couldn't help it. "Hey Sirius!" He turned back and saw Sirius waiting for in the same place. His mind paused. "Uh, want to, er, go grab a late dinner. Or something." Way to stay in control.

A little glow came from Sirius eyes, that or it may have been the streetlight. He smiled and nodded. Neither had the baggage of their instruments, so they were easily able to find a small out of the way Middle Eastern and African inspired restaurant.

Remus kept with his water while Sirius ordered a beer. Remus was surprised, then he remembered that he could have also gotten an alcoholic drink. God, he was so old. Remus started rubbing his forehead.

"Are you ok?" Sirius looked concerned. Remus gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine. Just, it's been a while since I've gone on-" Remus stopped himself. He was about to say 'gone on a date'"

"What? Gone what?"

"Uh, out! Gone out. I stay cooped up for long periods of time. Not healthy at all. Really should have more of a social life." More sarcastic applause along with a 'good cover' from his little mental commentator.

Sirius gave a shy knowing smirk and amused himself with the menu. While Sirius was distracted, Remus beat himself up. How could he have almost said that? He was an idiot. A big stupid idiot who should be shot.

As Remus continued to torture himself, the waitress came by to take their orders. Sirius ordered a lamb and vegetable dish. Remus quickly covered his self-inflicted reprimand by choosing the first thing he saw on the menu. The spicy chicken and rice. Sirius gave him a look, but gave his menu to the waitress and she left them.

They each waited for the other to start talking. Remus figured since he was the last one to speak, Sirius should start the next conversation. Sirius didn't feel much in the talking mood and just preferred to watch Remus get uncomfortable under his stare.

Remus looked at everything but Sirius and began humming 'If I Was A Rich Man' in his head. The red and brown intertwine colored tablecloth became increasingly interesting as time trudged on. Not a word had been passed between the point where the food was ordered and the point where it was set on the table. The waitress looked between the two oddly, then swayed away.

Eating gave them an excuse not to look at each other or talk. Remus was actually feeling better. Then it hit him. He was out of water. And the waitress was nowhere in sight.

"Want some?"

Remus glanced up to see Sirius offering him his glass. Remus had never been one for beer, but beggars rarely get to be choosers. He took the glass and took a swig of the slightly foul smelling liquid. It took a minute for him to gag it down, but he managed. He handed back the glass. Sirius raised his eyebrow and gave an amused smirk.

"What?" Remus asked in an offended tone.

Sirius looked up at the ceiling still smiling. "Nothing."

"Think I can't hold my liquor?"

Sirius tried to keep his snort at bay. "No."

Remus looked at him incredulously. "You think I'm a prude!"

Sirius put his elbows on the table and folded his hands as he began nodding his head. "No…"

Remus' jaw dropped. "You do! You think I'm a little pussyfoot!"

Sirius' face closed and he broke eye contact with Remus. Remus realized what he had said. "I'm sorry, I… I forgot."

Sirius' eyes leapt to Remus' apologetic features. "Don't worry." His voice caused Remus to jump in his seat. "It's not like I've never heard it before."

The rest of the meal was subdued and silent. The waitress brought another glass of water and she refilled the one Remus already had. He nodded his thanks and left her a decent tip at the end of the night. They walked out together and Remus opened his mouth to apologize again.

"Goodnight." Remus' mouth slammed shut at Sirius' clipped send off. Remus hung his head and whispered his response to Sirius' retreating back.

"Goodbye."

Though he had no instrument or heavy bag, Remus still felt something weighing him down and slowing his steps as he dragged himself home.

As Remus supported himself on the closed door of his apartment, he had to hold back the urge to cry. He had to stay in control. He clenched his hands as he took shaky breaths. He. Had. To. Stay. In. Control.

Remus hadn't seen Sirius since that night. All of the Aesti members separated for some time. Remus knew that Sera and Andy were probably working with James wherever they lived. Sirius was doing God knows what, and he, Remus, was going to the Steriae everyday to prepare for his Liszt performance at the Black Tree. He had hoped to meet him and try to receive his forgiveness, but he knew it was a long, nonexistent shot.

It was another Saturday night gig, so Remus crashed out on the couch giving himself his self-prescribed pre-performance treatment, lying immobile on the couch with both hands in hot water. What a wonderful Friday night it was. Remus stared blankly at the TV and gave up trying to distract himself. He pushed his sedentary body up and turned on his stereo instead. A vast assortment of different music genres lulled him to sleep.

As Remus walked up to the main entrance of the Black Tree Hotel he saw Sirius standing by the door waiting for him. Remus looked at him warily. "Hello."

Sirius merely gave a nod in return.

He was dress for the occasion. His long hair was held back in a plain black ribbon. A silver steel tie with an intertwining vine like black pattern lay in-between a stark white pressed shirt and simple black jacket. It enhanced his eyes and made it hard for Remus to look at him. He self-hatingly thought that that was why Sirius had worn it.

Remus himself chose a dark gold tie with a matching gold and brown Victorian inspired vest, also with a white shirt and black suit.

Sirius gestured for Remus to enter and he did. Remus had the feeling this was going to be a very long night.

Remus' hands jumped and leapt in delight as he played Liszt. It was fast and complicated like Chopin, but so much more fun to play. Especially when he had a page-turner that seemed to be dancing in his head. Remus could see it.

When Sirius held his hands in front of him, his fingers twitched with the rhythm and appeared to rebel against the hold Sirius had on them. It made Remus want to laugh and he fell into his music with more fervor and abandon.

Music was an escape. Any tension or agitation that the two had experienced quickly dissipated. All that was left was what was heard and played.

But Remus knew he had an unspoken job. As he played, he kept an eye on Regulus. He alerted Sirius of his movements by going back and forth between the two. Sirius would take the hint and move subtly so his back was always to his younger brother.

Remus' first break of the evening arrived and he was at a loss of what to do. Regulus was no where in sight so he led Sirius over to the bar. The bartender looked back and forth between the two. His gaze lingered on Sirius for a second.

"What are you desiring this evening?"

"A shot of Vodka, with lime."

"A water." As the bartender went to prepare their drinks, Remus took a quick glance over at Sirius. At first appearances he would seem bored, but Remus could see that he was very tense and alert. His seemingly uninterested gazes across the guests were really keeping an eye out for a familiar face and a check on clear exits. Remus could almost see him as a zebra in a lion's den while all the big cats were asleep, but the cubs were about and one sound from them would wake the beasts.

He suddenly regretted bringing Sirius here. What had he been expecting? That Sirius would be welcomed back with open arms? That he and his brother could put the past behind them and move on?

"Hello Remus."

Remus saw Sirius flinch as he turned to see Regulus. "Hello. How are you?"

Regulus gave a slight laugh. "I was going to ask you the same thing. I suppose I couldn't complain. Father was very pleased with your last little concert here. And he was wondering when the Aesti Quartet would be ready to continue their performances."

Sirius shifted uneasily but Remus ignored him, trying with all of his might to keep Regulus focused on him. "I can't give an exact date, but I can say that I won't have to play solo here again."

Regulus smiled and bid Remus a good evening as he left to go back and talk with his father's guests.

Sirius' sighed was almost undetectable, but all good musicians were trained to not let one sound escape them.

Remus had learned his lesson. He had a number of napkins around his glass to keep from freezing his joints. He felt Sirius' gaze on him. Sirius scoffed.

"You look foolish doing that. If it really is that big of a deal, I hold it."

Remus set down his glass to see Sirius' extended hand. He put the glass in his page turner's hand. He felt really awkward having Sirius helping him drink. His eyes began to wander and he spotted a familiar face. Remus almost spit into the glass. Sirius saw this and took it away.

"Your dad. I saw your dad."

Sirius' eyes went wide. They soon turned focused. "What do you want me to do?"

Remus tried to think quickly. "Go to the bathroom."

Sirius looked incredulous.

"Go to the bathroom. Trust me, he won't find you in there. Any high-ranking businessman never gives the impression that he…er…excretes. Stay there until I have to play again. I'll go talk to him until then. Trust me, your name won't be brought up."

Sirius gave him one last stare before leaving.

Remus left the bar and walked over to Mr. Black.

Cane Black glanced up from some Japanese man he was speaking with. His gaze went back to the man and he politely excused himself.

"Please pardon me Ryota, I have a subject of up most importance to speak to this man about."

The bowed his head with a smile and Auriga quickly picked up the conversation with him in flawless Japanese.

Cane took Remus slightly aside. "I have something to ask you."

Remus put up his hands. "I know. Regulus already told me. Aesti will be ready to perform very soon. We intend to have a debut concert next Friday night.

He smiled. "Any chance you can tell me who the mystery cellist is?"

Remus shook his head. "Sorry. We agreed to keep it a surprise." Not a truthful lie, but a good one.

Cane looked slightly disappointed, but seemed to understand. "I will be guaranteed front seats correct?"

Remus imagined Sirius' face seeing his father right up close. It wasn't pretty. But neither was Cane's for that matter. "I will make sure to put in a word for you with Kiria."

Cane smiled his contentment and bid Remus off. But before he departed he bent down and whispered into Remus' ear. "Be careful. My son is a cellist and he may be looking for a job. If you see him, be sure to let me know."

Remus' throat was sealed by fear and he only managed to nod his promise.

Cane shook his hand and left to rejoin his wife and Ryota.

Remus sat down at the piano. Tremors seized through his hands making it near impossible to play. He only had to wait a fraction of a thought before Sirius was at his side, back turned on his father.

Remus kept up his silent warnings to Sirius about the location of his family members. Between pieces he was able to relay parts of the conversation he had with Sirius' father.

"He wants front row seats."

Sirius silently scoffed. "Never could make him understand that those were the worst seats in the house."

Remus played another piece, nearly missing a few notes as his thoughts clashed and clouded. He ended almost with the wrong chord. "Aren't you concerned that he's going to be watching you like a hawk?"

Sirius removed the old piece and set down the new music mechanically. "Not really. What's done is done. I can't back out now."

Remus pretended to be moving the music around to the right spot and flattening the pages. "But he'll be wanting to declare you a traitor and demand that you come home."

"Play," Sirius hissed under his breath.

Remus refused to obey. "You know he will."

Sirius glared. "He won't. Trust me."

Remus mimicked Sirius' expression. "How do you know he won't?"

Sirius refused to answer and Remus refused to play. The two stared at each other. Remus became increasingly aware of the glances they were receiving. He bit his tongue and began to play.

He finished his contracted time with no pauses to speak to Sirius. As they gathered the music Sirius quietly answered. "He has too much pride and dignity to have such a public fight with his disowned son."

Remus silently pondered this as they left. They were about to depart when he opened his mouth. "Do you want to go get somethi-"

"I have to go home and practice." Sirius' closed eyes kept Remus from invading his mind. They opened again when he turned his back on the violist, but kept talking to him. "If I am expected to be ready for the Aesti's debut, I had better be at my top performance level."

It sounded so rehearsed and scripted that Remus didn't have the heart to fight Sirius. Despite the lifeless and emotionless tone, Remus couldn't help feeling rejected. It was as if Sirius had anticipated Remus' question and practiced his response while turning the pages. A claw had torn a small hole in his chest and he could feel it bleeding out. Remus felt pathetic. He couldn't even muster a reply as Sirius walked away.


	9. Ravel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: SiRem-ish, Computer music references, maybe some violence, I do know…I'm sorry I have really checked out here. Maybe I'll be sharper as I go along.

RRs:

looneyli: Hell yeah cellists unite! We need to or else the violins will take over the world.

Moonsign: Sorry for the long wait(I'll be saying that a lot). I hope this lives up to your expectations!

MissPixel: It's ok. Nerds need love too. especially classical musicain nerds. That's like the trifecta of needing love. Even though some get it from their instruments. Watching people like that is weird because it's like you get to see their O faces. most of the time, EWWW!

drastic diner: FINALLY!!! Chaper 9! I know I said it would be up before the end of the olympics and it is. Even though it's the winter olympics not the summer ones. (shifty eyes)

Charlotte Lazarus: I'm FOREVER SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK!!! (cries) I made it up to you at the end of this chapter. DON"T LOOK!!!

mortitia3: I have yet to hear one good euphionium song. is that bad?

kenzigirl: That's ok, flutes are like the violins of the wind section. Sorry to say this, but they always seem very bitchy. Maybe that's just me. There'll be plenty of tension in this one too. Preview: Sirius meets Sirius' dad with Remus watching.

yourmomismyheart: from now on you're going to be ymimh

ymimh: yay! more tension. And relaese of tension. (wink, wink) just kidding. (or am i?)

orange sheep of the flock: From now on you will be osotf

osotf: I do love music and I love being with people. So I REALLY love playing music with people. Thanks for saying that about my story, I try to not make it just a sweet/aww how sad/well written story. I want to make it an emotional and realistic story. most of what is in the story I have experienced in some form.

Paws4life: Don't worry, remus' luck changes for this chapter. Thoughit does get worse before it gets better.

arabellaw: Yeah, life sucks. life really sucks. it takes a holiday break for me to find time to add 2 pages worth of plot to my story. that's sad. no idea when the next one is coming out, so I hope I made this chapter good enough to carry my very loyal readers. especially you!

mandaxface: yeah sirius is a huge berk!  here's somne more preslashiness for you. enjoy!

rekaneko: sorry about your bad dates. at least we know that remus and Sirus will end up happy in the end. Thank you for reviewing!

I would recommend Ravel's Cello & Violin Sonata and Evanescence's My Immortal for this chapter.

Chapter 9

Andy descended the poorly lit stairwell keeping a pale hand on the cool cement wall to help guide her down. She lightly leapt over the third to bottom step because it was crumbling and unreliable. She always told herself to inform her mother, so Kiria would see to it that it was repaired, but never remembered. Besides it was rare for anyone to come down here.

She half-felt, half-remembered her way to the library entrance. It was nearly pitch black and the majority of light came reflected off the ceiling in the direction of the music librarian's personal area. Andy wove through the six and a half foot shelves that turned the library into a claustrophobic maze. She found who she was looking for and waited until she heard a pause in their incessant typing.

"Hello Peter."

He looked up from one of the four flat screen monitors he had, his eyes slightly surprised to see Andy. He had always looked a little mouse-ish to Andy. Peter seemed to fit in perfectly with his little hole in the wall nest. He nodded in greeting, knowing that this was not a visit just because Andy had time. She sighed lightly then continued.

"Aesti is debuting our new cellist on Friday and we have decided to use Ravel's Sonata for Cello & Violin. We want you to arrange it so the first two movements are the same, the third is written for viola and cello, and the fourth is arranged for the entire quartet."

Peter paused thoughtfully a second before choosing one of his three mice and clicked away, looking for some file. He found a long list of pieces and their locations. He soon turned away from his screens to face the two walls that partially encompassed him. He began running his finger along what looked to be the spines of books. The walls were packed to the ceiling with external hard drives. Andy guessed there must be a couple hundred. They weren't cheap, but Andy's mother had never refused Peter anything he wanted in regards to his work.

He had four top of the line ultra flat screen LCD computer monitors, three of the fastest computers known to man one was equipped with Finale, one with Sibelius and the third possessed a conversion program so he could switch the format. Three mice and three keyboards as well as two quick response and quick kickback keyboards rounded off his tools. He was singularly the biggest power user in the entire building. But no one could fault with him because he did his job and he did it better than anyone else.

Peter found what he was looking for and hooked it up to his Sibelius computer. Andy had never been able to figure out how he knew which hard drive was which. She guessed it was some well kept secret of librarians. He quickly found what he was looking for and smiled a little triumphantly.

"When will you be done?"

Peter glanced at her and then at his computer's clock. "Oh, hour to an hour and a half."

Andy nodded and left. She ascended the stairs quickly so she could wouldn't be late for the rehearsal.

The rest of Aesti trickled in over the next five minutes. Andy told them what she had done. Remus offered to go down and check to see how Peter was coming along. Sera nodded her permission.

Remus was in the library in under 30 seconds. He was incredibly comfortable navigating his way through the Steriae. He found Peter in the back of his musical labyrinth.

Peter didn't say a word or look up. He just pointed to a small stack of freshly printed papers on the farthest corner of his desk, closest to Remus. This startled Remus. He, Peter, and James used to be rather close.

Remus decided not to say anything about Peter's less than warm attitude. Instead he said, "Thanks, Pete." At those words he looked up.

"Oh, hey Remus." Peter gave a half smile. "How're things going?"

Remus smiled back. It was hard to fight Peter's contagious disposition. "I suppose most things are going about the best they can be." His thoughts turned to James, and more painfully to Sirius.

Peter sensed a slight change in Remus and decided to let him be.

Remus pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned automatically to leave the library.

The rest of the rehearsal went on without much of a problem. But the intense quiet between Sirius and Remus and the few stiff words exchanged between the two did not make the violinists more comfortable.

They went their separate ways, satisfied with how the music sounded and looking forward to the performance.

It was Friday night and the lobby of the Steriae was alive with a feverous crowd. Those who had known about the Aesti Quartet since it was first established were excited about meeting the new cellist, whose identity had been carefully hidden. There was rumored that no mention of his name or bio could be found in the program. This made the desire to figure out who he was even stronger.

Kiria was in her element. Flitting from conversation to conversation, laughing properly at jokes that weren't hilarious and lightly flirting with both single and married men.

As the crowd was filing in to the auditorium and taking their seats, the four musicians took advantage of the noise to set themselves up on stage. Once they were all well nested in their places, they all stood up and Sera nodded to a stage hand, who spoke into a hands free walkie-talkie.

A voice came over the speaker system. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the members of the Steriae Theater welcome you to tonight's performance and would like to remind you to turn off all cell phones and pagers, unless you are a doctor or superhero."

A light laugh spread across the theater. Remus couldn't help, but laugh himself. The announcer always had a little fun in coming up with new jokes for each major performance.

The curtains opened and there was a small collective gasp. Those who knew the Black family knew about their oldest son, and even those didn't know the whole story recognized his son. A gentle smattering of applause spread through the audience as the quartet sat down.

Sera gave the down beat and her and Sirius began the first movement. All through the first and second movement Remus could feel a burning form the audience. He knew it could only come from the center of the first row. He didn't dare look for fear of being incinerated instantly.

Cane Black looked calmly outraged at the fact of seeing his son before him playing an instrument. He found extra loathing to share with Remus. He split his glare between the violist and his eldest son. He began cursing his front row seats. It meant he was forced to stay for the whole performance and suffer though it.

Auriga looked on in a soft maternal pride. Like a mother watching her second grader play a tree in a school play. Regulus couldn't have been more appeased at seeing his brother playing his heart out on stage. It was only his Black raising that kept him from grinning brightly and jumping onstage and screaming at the top of his lungs how happy he was.

It wasn't until Sirius began his little solo for the third movement that Remus set his viola on his shoulder. Remus repeated the melody that Sirius had, as Sirius dropped an octave for a gentle, yet powerful harmony. The third movement was very contemporary sounding with its accidentals and less than perfect harmonies. But, as it went on, Remus realized how it fit his and Sirius' relationship.

Each measure turned slightly more distant and angry, yet the notes could not be separated from each other. If only the cello part was heard, it would be considered grotesque and unsuitable for performance, and if the viola played alone, the pitches would be whiney and obnoxious. But together, they fit perfectly and were gorgeously entangled in each other.

The movement ended too soon for Remus' taste and the fourth began in a flurry of excitement. All three chin strings exchanged the melody seamlessly, like a wave between the three of them. The piece was fast and violent, but it still managed to be beautiful. When the final chord soared out into the audience, the crowd exploded with sound. They rose to their feet and demanded more.

As the quartet stood to accept the audience's praise, Peter rolled the piano out onto the stage. Remus saw it out of the corner of his eye and then looked back at Sirius. Sirius smiled slightly and mouthed to him "Play."

Remus was in shock. He couldn't. Not now, it was too unexpected. However he found himself walking towards the instrument. The theater went silent as he sat down and settled himself in the chair Peter moved for him.

Sera and Andy moved to the side of the stage, leaving Sirius alone in the center. Remus began tapping out the broken chords to the piece Sirius had walked in on him playing that one day.

The cello entered gracefully and sadly. It sounded of desperation and a broken heart. The cello cried out mournfully through the chorus and no audience member had the breath to respond. The second verse was softer and weaker, and the second chorus even more faint. But the melody softly crescendoed through the bridge and after the piano pounded out each note of its melody, the cello entered with a final chorus, using every way knew of playing loudly and screaming out for help.

The cello trickled out the last few measures quietly, barely able to be heard. When the piano tapped out the final chord, there was not a dry eye in the house. The silence seemed to stretch out forever until the audience went wild and began shouting even louder than after the Ravel.

Sirius stood and took a deep bow before inviting Sera, Andy, and Remus back onstage with him. They took a number of more bows together and Sirius alone until the crowd was satisfied that they had fully thanked the musicians.

The curtains closed and the quartet walked off the stage with the high a performance leaves. They began leaving into the hall. Sera and Andy first, then Remus, and then Sirius. Remus turned a corner before looking back at Sirius, hoping to give him a congratulatory smile. But instead, the sight that greeted him made his blood turn cold and his flushed face pale.

Cane came up to Sirius, his stride controlled, but purposeful. He and Sirius were the same height, but Cane's anger gave him six inches. He was breathing heavily, just barely keeping himself in control. Remus quietly fell into the background, though he heard every word.

Cane took a deep, intense breath. "How dare you. How dare you spit on my face and trample on my appearance." His voice was quiet, yet like a snake, every stinging word was filled with venom. "You have disrespected me, my wife, and my son. I never want to see you again you-" From there he hissed in a language Remus didn't know, but Sirius apparently understood every word.

Cane said one last biting phrase and then turned away from the disowned cellist.

Sirius turned back and began walking away. He passed Remus without looking at him. Remus chased after him a few steps before grabbing Sirius' shoulder. Sirius closed on Remus' hand like a vice before whipping Remus around and slamming him to the wall with his arm pinned painfully behind him.

Remus gave a soft whimper as he felt white hot pain shoot from his right shoulder and elbow. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard something crack. The pain turned into an ache as he felt himself released and he dropped to the floor. He got oriented in time to see Sirius' leather shoes disappear around the corner.

Remus righted himself with his left hand and the wall. His breath came in gasps as he tried to think outside of the throbbing all along his right arm. Before he knew it, a strong arm came under his left arm and began guiding him down the hallway. Remus heard a door open and close and was calmed by the instant coolness of the air.

"Hang on. I'm going to put your arm back in."

James! Alarm bells began ringing and every part of his mind was telling him to run as fast as he could away from this danger. But his body wouldn't respond. His arm may have screamed in pain when James grabbed his shoulder and upper arm, but it didn't motivate him to move in the slightest.

"On three ok? one-" He popped it back in. The loss of pain relaxed all of Remus' muscles, including his legs and he, against his will, fell into James.

James willingly took on Remus' weight and figured he may as well take his reward. No matter what he told himself he had never completely gotten over the fragile violist. He just unconsciously brought out the darker side of James. His petiteness made James just want to conquer and take advantage of the vulnerable musician.

Remus vaguely recalled a door opening before the weight above him disappeared and he heard the crack of knuckle on bone. He looked up to see Sirius holding James to the wall by his shirt with blood flowing out of his mouth, staining his tux shirt a striking crimson.

"You son of a bi-"

Sirius threw James to the ground before he could complete his sentence.

"Get out. If I ever see you by him again I swear I will break every one of your fingers and cut off your thumbs." Sirius sounded like he had no qualms with doing it so James took off leaving Sirius and Remus together.

Sirius turned to the slightly disoriented violist. "Come out when you're ready." He walked with a small hurt smile and closed the door behind him.

Remus was confused, and for the first time he realized he was in one of the private dressing rooms. He stood up and almost sat back down again at his own appearance in the mirror.

It would have screamed Sex God if not for the tear streaks on his cheeks and his slight grimace. His jacket lay on the floor and his shirt was half unbuttoned, exposing his pale, smooth skin, and inviting the loss of more white fabric. His lips were swollen and red and his cheeks were flushed as he breathed heavily. Remus managed a weak smile. He wouldn't have been surprised if Sirius took him right then and there if it hadn't been for the circumstances.

He splashed some cold water on his face as he felt himself calm down. With every button he rebuttoned Remus gained a little more control and when he thought himself respectable, he walked out and saw Sirius waiting for him.

Before he could say a word Sirius had his hands on either side of his face and was crushing his mouth on Remus'. Remus couldn't stop himself from reaching up and tangling his hands in Sirius' long hair, forcing their faces closer.

A silent message passed between them and they pulled away, but just enough for Sirius to talk with their foreheads touching.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." With every sentence he gave Remus' mouth a short, heated kiss.

Remus could feel what Sirius wanted, and was willing to give it. Though slight confusion still floated in the back of his mind.

Remus woke with a start to find his bed stifling and his arm aching. He deftly detangled himself from the sheets and walked over to the window and opened it. Cool night air passed over him and hardened his nipples as he inhaled with a hiss. As the fresh air swept around him and into his room, he realized it didn't happen.

There was no great rescue, no James taking advantage of his weakness, no Sirius expressing his desire. The pain in his arm woke him from his romantic delusions. He laughed softly as he sighed. Of course. He would never get the one he wanted. He wasn't worthy.

Arms snaked around his waist as his right shoulder was coved in a curtain of black hair and a warm breath lightly grazed the hollow of his neck.

He tensed and the warm constrictions were gone, and Remus was cold again. He turned and saw a slightly confused Sirius behind him, glowing in the moon light.

"What's wrong?"

Remus didn't answer immediately. He paused for a few breaths. "What happened?"

Sirius chuckled softly as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Remus was taken aback by their pure silver shine. "Not what you think. We came back here, but we're not idiots. We just lay together. If we had done anything your arm would be a lot worse."

Remus looked away and blushed at Sirius' words like a virgin school girl. Sirius smiled and brought Remus' mouth up and kissed him. It was soft and undemanding. He broke it just as gently and brought Remus into his arms.

"Now come back to bed. You're freezing and it's lonely without you."

Remus smiled into Sirius' chest and let himself be led back to his bed.


End file.
